Spinning reel type gaming machines are known wherein the reel strips have a number of the same symbol arranged in a “stack” on at least one of the reels, for example, a stack of three or four of the same symbol. Such stacks have the potential to contribute to a large number of winning symbol combinations, for example, if the symbols selected by the game controller for two of the reels are those of a stack, it is more likely that the other selected symbols will combine with the stacked symbols to form winning combinations.
While such gaming machines provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems that operate in a different manner.